The Bugs Bunny Road-Runner Movie
The Bugs Bunny Road-Runner Movie (originally entitled "The Great American Chase") is a 1979 Looney Tunes film with a compilation of classic Warner Bros. cartoon shorts and animated wraparound, hosted by Bugs Bunny. Cartoons Included These cartoons, which also feature Elmer J. Fudd, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Pepé Le Pew, Penelope Pussycat, and Marvin The Martian, include (in order): *"Rocket Squad" and "To Hare Is Human" backgrounds are used in the opening and ending credits *"Rabbit Seasoning" a brief clip is used in the beginning Elmer Fudd shoots Bugs' hole and asks him his catchphrase "Eh, what's up Doc?"] *"Hare-Way to the Stars" Bunny accidentally arrives in space by a rocket. He soon discovers that Marvin The Martian wants to blow up the earth with his illudium Q-36 explosive space modulator and he finds himself chased by instant martians. *"Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century" Duck as [[Duck Dodgers (character)|Duck Dodgers] wants to find Planet X, with the help of Porky Pig as his minion Eager Young Space Cadet, unfortunately, his rival, Marvin The Martian, wants the same thing too, and a battle starts between Daffy/Dodgers and Marvin.] *"Robin Hood Daffy" Duck appears as [[Robin Hood] and tries to persuade Porky Pig who is Friar Truck that he really is the hero. Daffy tries many things, but none of them work.] *"Duck Amuck" Duck gets himself painted, changed, embarrassed and annoyed by a mysterious drawer. *"Bully For Bugs" Bunny takes the job of a matador and fights a [[Toro the Bull|gruesome bull], using his many tricks.] *"Ali Baba Bunny" Bunny and Daffy Duck arrive in a cave with treasures and Daffy finds himself chased by the guard Hassan. *"Rabbit Fire" Duck and Bugs Bunny argue about if it is rabbit season or duck season, while Elmer Fudd is there. Bugs always tricks Daffy into being shot by Elmer. *"For Scent-imental Reasons" Le Pew chases Penelope Pussycat into a perfume shop, until she turns the tables on him. *"Long-Haired Hare" Bunny annoys his cruel neighbor [[Giovanni Jones] by playing a banjo, a harp and a tuba. So he disguises himself as Leopold Stokowski to ruin Jones' concert and have revenge.] *"What's Opera, Doc?" Fudd appears as an ancient hunter who chases Bugs Bunny in this opera in order to 'kill the wabbit'. In one scene, Bugs disguises himself as Brunhilde. *"Operation: Rabbit" E. Coyote uses his inventions to eat Bugs Bunny for supper. The cartoons are followed by a 19-minute compilation featuring Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner, with some 31 gags used from 17 cartoons. They are: *"To Beep or Not to Beep" lasso scene and the catapult scenes. *"Zoom and Bored" scene where Wile E. gets tricked off a cliff and uses a jack-hammer. *"Hopalong Casualty" pills scene. *"Whoa, Be-Gone!" scene, the Trampoline Scene and the high wire structure and dons a wheel-head scene. *"There They Go-Go-Go!" Avalanche scene. *"Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z" [ACME Bat-Man's outfit scene.] *"Going! Going! Gosh!" Scene and Wile E. Coyote disguising himself as a woman Scene. *"Stop, Look and Hasten" road wall scenes, ACME Bird Seed on Bridge Scene and the ACME Leg Muscle Vitamins Scene. *"Beep Prepared" final cartoon to have the ending scene where Wile E. uses an ACME Little-Giant-Do-It-Yourself Rocket Sled. *"Fast and Furry-ous" super outfit scene. *"Scrambled Aches" Coil Scene. *"Hot-Rod and Reel!" Scene. *"Guided Muscle" Bow and Arrow Scene and the slingshot scene. *"Zip 'n Snort" Bow and Arrow Scene and the Giant Canon Scene. *"Wild About Hurry" Giant Rubber Band Scene. *"Zipping Along" Ball Scene and the Wrecking Ball scene. *"Hip Hip- Hurry!" chase scene with mock-Latin names and the boulder attempt. The original cartoons and bridging scenes were directed by Chuck Jones and written by Michael Maltese. The "Bugs at Home" bridging sequences were animated by Irv Anderson, Manuel Perez, Phil Monroe, Lloyd Vaughan, and Virgil Ross; and the backgrounds were supplied by Maurice Noble, Irv Wyner and Ray Aragon. A running gag is established at the film's beginning; Chuck Jones had put the "That's all folks!" card in the wrong place, which Bugs corrects as "That's NOT all Folks!". This happens again at the end; That's all Folks! was being written again, but Bugs stops it and makes it rewrite as "That's not quite all Folks" before the credits roll. Right at the end, just before the Warner Communications Company logo, the same catchphrase appears but written as "That's really all Folks!" (with "really" being underlined). On top of the logo is Bugs, and he says, "Eat your heart out, Burt Reynolds!" Notes *On the original early 1980s VHS of the film at the start of the end credits, the original working title of the film "The Great American Chase" is presented unlike its 1997 VHS re-release which uses instead the movie's final title. Edits * When the film aired on The Family Channel in 1995, a number of edits were made: ** Part of Bugs Bunny's introduction to "Duck Dodgers and the 24 1/2th Century", including the beginning scene of the short. ** Scenes with Haussan in "Ali Baba Bunny". ** Most of "Rabbit Fire", cutting from when Daffy's beak spins around his head to the scene where Daffy dresses as a rabbit while Bugs dresses as a duck, and then the short ends after that scene. ** Wile E. Coyote introducing himself to Bugs in "Operation: Rabbit". ** At least one broadcast on The Family Channel cut out "Duck Dodgers and the 24 1/2 Century", "Robin Hood Daffy", and "Duck Amuck", as well as all introduction footage to those shorts. Other airings kept the shorts intact. Reception The film got a perfect rating on Rotten Tomatoes, receiving 100% fresh. Gallery BBRRMovieTitleCard.jpg|The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie Title Sequence BBRRM_VHS_Cover.jpg|VHS Cover BBRRM_Poster.jpg|Theatrical Poster bamalama_great_american_chase.jpg|Alternate version of the poster, with the working title, "The Great American Chase." GW333H243.jpg Lt bugs bunny road runner movie lobby card 1.jpg Lt bugs bunny road runner movie lobby card 2.jpg Lt bugs bunny road runner movie lobby card 3.jpg IMG_0909.PNG|Taken from an airing on the Boomerang LA channel Video Category:Cartoon compilations Category:Looney Tunes Films Category:1979 Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Cartoons directed by Phil Monroe Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Package films